Full Moon at Midnight
by Midnight's Ghost
Summary: Draco goes down by Black Lake and thinks about how the world has changed. He disects the relationship with his father and sings the perfect song about them Not a sick one a father-son one .Little does he know a broken bookworm is listening in awe.Song fic


**A/n: Hey people! So yeah, this is my second Harry Potter story. Not that you care.... Anyway, when you get to the lyric part, the stuff in parathesis is Draco's thoughts. That might have ruined it, but I sorta like it. I love this pairing, and sadly I don't own the rights to Harry Potter....or Draco....or Scorpius.**

Draco Malfoy closed his eyes and sniffled as he sat down looking at the full moon beside Black Lake. After he couldn't fill the Dark Lord's wish to murder Dumbledore, his father, Lucius Malfoy, had disowned him. He told himself he wasn't losing much, Lucius was never much of a father, he had no feelings. Draco couldn't help wondering if he was born without them. He sighed, at first he really wanted to please his father because that's what he had been trying to do his whole life. All the insults and snobbish behavior was to impress his father, but alas it never worked. He was never what his father wanted him to be. Then when he was given the mission after his father had been arrested, he was scared out of his mind, he didn't want to be a murderer. Dumbledore's lack of anger and hurt just made it harder when the time came. Draco tried his hardest, but couldn't conjure the killing words. His father had disowned him and Draco was left to the mercy of Voldemort and his followers, which was none. So after being saved by the Golden Trio in the Room of Requirment, he decided to join the fight against Voldemort, leading to the dark wizard's defeat.

Just because he switched sides at the last minute, though he didn't have a choice before his father disowned him, didn't mean he wasn't guarded. He was. Heavily. Even at Hogwarts, which he decided to return to for his last year to make sure his future wasn't going to be filled with endless misery. He watched everyone and how they had changed, especially the Golden Trio. Potter, was now on speaking terms with him, though occasionly using foul language, but hey he couldn't erase 6 years of tormenting the kid with changing to his side. He was dating the hot-headed Weasley, something that surprised him greatly. He expect him and Granger, ha what a famous match that would have been. The boy who lived and the smartest witch of her age. Potter had grown slightly more relaxed, but was usually still extremely serious-not that he could be blamed. Draco knew what effects the war had on everyone involved. Weasley had grown much more serious after the death of one of his brothers. Even Draco felt bad, but more so for the deceased's twin, that must have been horrendous. Actually Granger and Weasley had been dating quite a bit after the was, but went back to the brother-sister thing. There was a odd feeling of sastifaction at this fact for some mental reason. Granger had grown much more attractive (did he really just think that?!) and was considerably more quiet than before, but still had her explosions. She was smarter than ever, but kept to herself a lot.

He felt pity and sadness creep into him, he was there when those horrible things happened to her. Not only was she tortured relentlessly as she absolutely refused to rat her people out (something he admired greatly from her....ugh not againg Draco!), lets just say things were done to her that made Draco glad that he was a guy. He could only imagine how that broke her. Even after it happened, she didn't loose her ferociousness with the Death Eaters, but now that she had no one to protect her pride from, she had been utterly lost and shattered. He would see her walking in the hall with her eyes down, when in reality she should have kept it up. She was Head Girl and top of the school, but he doubted that she told anyone what happened.

Draco was scarred as well, he had no family. His mother was killed, which caused both him and surprisingly his father an unimaginable amount of grief. Neither of his parents were lovey dovey, but Draco couldn't help remember how his mother had always read him bedtime stories and tucked him in when he was small and the world was simple. His father was roaming around somewhere, no longer wishing to have anything to do with his son. Maybe loosing the one thing that had loved him no matter what, to who he served had finally cracked him.

Draco had also lost all of his friends, those who weren't dead weren't allowed to be around him. Their parents didn't want a "evil" Malfoy about them. So he walked the halls alone and ate alone, finally humbled. He doubted he'd ever find a significant other, least one that actually wanted him for him. No one had ever really understood him: his parents hardly showed affection, he was constantly pressured to be better than everyone, especially Potter. He had it drilled in his mind that muggles and muggleborns were scum and he only had friend for his name and money. Inside though, he was just a scared, confused broken soul, looking for a real friend.

This all is what brought Draco to Black Lake at midnight on a full moon. He knew he was at risk of werewolves, he shuddered as he thought of Fenrir, popping out of the Forbidden Forest, but he didn't care right now. He brought his guitar, yes a muggle object, but he was slowly easing his prejudices and anyways had secretly always loved the music made by one. He was into the "rock," "alternative," and "punk" music, it made it seem he wasn't completely alone, though he knew he was in denial. A day or two ago he had come across a Good Charlotte song that was almost made for the relationship he had with his father now. Looking around, though he knew no one would be as crazy as him to come out right now he began to strum his guitar and softly sing.

_Hey dad  
I'm writing to you  
not to tell you, that I still hate you  
just to ask you  
how you feel  
and how we fell apart  
how this fell apart_

_are you happy out there in this great wide world?  
do you think about your sons?  
do you miss your little girl?  
when you lay your head down  
how do you sleep at night?  
do you even wonder if we're all right? _(Pff, as if....)

_but we're all right _(sorta...not really)_  
we're all right_

_it's been a long hard road without you by my side  
why weren't you there all the nights that we cried_ (Yeah, why?)  
_you broke my mother's heart  
you broke your children for life  
it's not ok,  
but we're all right  
I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes_ (That was sooo long ago)  
_but those were just a long lost memory of mine  
I spent so many years learning how to survive  
Now, I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive_ (Not that you care)

_the days I spent so cold, so hungry _(When you left me with Voldemort)  
_were full of hate_ (Undying hatred)  
_I was so angry_  
_those scars run deep inside this tattooed body_ (Like my Dark Mark, Dad?)  
_there's things I'll take, to my grave_ (You better believe it)  
_but I'm okay _  
_I'm okay_ (On the outside)

_it's been a long hard road without you by my side  
why weren't you there all the nights that we cried  
you broke my mother's heart  
you broke your children for life  
it's not ok,  
but we're all right_  
_I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes _  
_but those were just a long lost memory of mine_ (Can hardly remember those times)  
_Now, I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive_ (You probably resent this fact....)  
_yeah, I'm still alive _(.....unfortunately)

_sometimes_  
_I forgive_ (every once in awhile)  
_yeah and this time_  
_I'll admit_ (I really hate to......)  
_that I miss you, said I miss you _(.....but....I do....)

_it's been a long hard road without you by my side  
why weren't you there all the nights that we cried  
you broke my mother's heart  
you broke your children for life  
it's not ok,_ (It'll never be....)  
_but we're all right  
I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes  
but those were just a long lost memory of mine  
Now, I'm writing just to let you know that were still alive_

_and sometimes  
I forgive  
and this time_  
_I'll admit, that I miss you, miss you_ (....Really...miss you)  
_hey dad_ (Love you......)

He finished, wiping his tears along his wrist. No matter what, he loved his father, but still hated him for all that he did. No matter what he did, he couldnt' change his dad's thoughts on him. He heard a sniff that he knew was not his, he spun around as he whipped his wand out.

The last person he'd expect, Hermione Granger, had been the person who was behind him. When she saw his alarmed face she gasped raising her hand as a peace gesture. He was dumbfounded, not to mention embarrassed out of his mind.

"How much did you hear?!" He meant it to sound gruff, but it was a pitiful and broken.....great.

She hesitated, "....well....um, all of it....it was beautiful though, really"

He expected her to snap at him, but it was just a timid whisper.

"Thank you." He did not think he was going to say that....stupid mouth.

"You're a really good at the guitar and you're voice is nice too." She blushed furiously, she did NOT mean to say that out loud. Great, now his head was going to grow so big it wouldn exploud.

To say he was shocked would be an understatement, the only thing he could find the brain capacity for was to gap at her. "Seriously....?"

Coughing slightly she murmured, "Yeh..."

Changing the subject he questioned, "Why are you out here now?"

"Well, I should ask you this, but I can guess that answer and.....I always found the moon pretty and lately I've found myself insomniatic."

"It is beautiful...." Akward silence ensued.

He looked over to find her looking at the sky, tears streaming down her pale face. He felt something jerk in his chest but he figured it was just pity.

"Hey," he whispered softer and more gently than either of them thought possible, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she sobbed then suddenly collapsed, "My...my....my parents were found dead today!"

His eyes widened, no wondered he barely caught a glimpse of her today. His feet suddenly obtained their own mind and walked over to her. Obviously his arms got brains too, he wrapped them around her silently shaking figure. She was so cold, he wondered how long she was out here. They stayed there, for Merlin knows how long, but he didn't mind at all.

Finally he uttered gingerly, "Hermione, (first names?! did his mouth too get a mind of its own?!) I understand."

Slowly she regained herself, " I....I never got to see them after the war....I had Order business....I never got to hug them."

He hugged her fiercely, but gently, "I know it's not the same, but here you can hug me whenever if that makes it better." He blushed at himself, he was definately insane.

Hermione, however, was too sad to register this was Draco, her once greatest nemisis, talking to her. She just hugged him back and wept.

The Slytherian and the Gryffindor had reached something that day. It was undefined and didn't have an outline...yet, but would eventually lead to a great, albeit unexpected relationship that lead to a happy, everlasting marriage. They understood each other, forgot the past, and loved each other undyingly.

**A/n: Whew. I actually think this is the best story I've written, maybe not in other's opinions, but I'm usually not good with transfering ideas from my brain to the computer. Usually they sound much better in my head. The song, which I completely adore, is Emotionless by Good Charlotte. I also adore that band. Well, I hope the characters weren't out of character, they didn't seem to be to me and I hope you guys like it!**


End file.
